


Chance or Choice?

by tape_hippiegecko



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Crossover, Eventual Smut, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tape_hippiegecko/pseuds/tape_hippiegecko
Summary: DISCLAIMER: GUMBALL IS 19 IN THIS.Lord Farquaad actually likes guys, and needs to find the prince for his heart.I suck at summaries, please review, this is torturous for me to write.
Relationships: Lord Farquaad/Gumball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chance or Choice?

>This is the first chapter of Chance or Choice? I hope you enjoy?  
I like criticism, and would love feedback/reviews. I own none of this, please do not sue me, even if what I write horrifies you.  
Content Warning: Slight NSFW, erections, and embarrassment

Gumball was now nineteen, separated from his childhood friend/brother, Darwin. Despite all of Darwin's tricks and laughs, he went on to become an actor. Yes, he was silly and a little bit dumb, but also portrayed the most heartfelt emotions, and was hired instantaneously. He starred in many movies, his most recent film being, "Attack of the Fish Love".

Gumball tried to be supportive, but found that he didn't have the same passion for, well, anything. His sister became a neuroscientist, which certainly didn't help Gumball with his self esteem. He kinda became the town's extra Larry. Doing odd jobs here and there, not really feeling happy with himself.

Penny broke up with him when she became a pilot. She decided that he wasn't grown up enough for her, that she was better off without him. All he did was hurt her feelings, and then try and make up for it. She found a better man, green and tough, rather than Gumballs pastel blue. He knew that something had to change, but what?

Lord Farquaad wasn't really swallowed by the dragon. Well. Technically, he was. But, he survived! He was still technically the king of Duloc, expect, he didn't have anyone to rule with. Shrek and Fiona got their happy ending-not really, but that's a story for another time- and he wanted his. He was determined to find someone to rule with.

Now, during his long period of reflection in the dragon's stomach, he realized something. The reason that he was so obsessed with marrying a princess was not because he wanted to be king, it was because he actually wanted to marry a prince. He knew that it was wrong, his parents, Snow White and Grumpy, had instilled in him that being gay was wrong, and that it was a choice. So he chose to be straight. Until, it didn't work. He didn't feel that opposite sex attraction that he was supposed to. He liked how other guys looked, how they connected to each other, how similar their feelings were, how close they were able to bond. It just wasn't the same with a girl. When he saw that Fiona was actually an Ogre, it gave him an excuse to not marry her.

He went out searching for a husband, but no one would have him. Either they knew his past, were put off by the fact that he was so short, or that not a lot of guys in the kingdom of Duloc were gay after his parent's rule. So, he went out of the kingdom. He searched multiple realms, eventually stumbling about the Warvel Universe, and the BC universe. He found different types of cartoon universes, and decided to rest his search in a small California town, called Elmore.

Gumball was wiping down table's at the local Fervidus Pizza on 420 Grove Street, when he noticed a short man slumped over in his seat. He'd seen the man before, he just checked in to the local motel, a room with a double bed. He hadn't seen anyone go in with him, but the man had still ordered a double bed.

He looked sad, a small man, around 4'6 taller than Gumball's 4'2*-he had grown 4 inches in high school. The man had beautiful, rich, dark hair that almost seemed royal. His clothes certainly added a royal sort of feel, a red coat with gold buttons, and fluffy white pants that billowed over his leather boots.

He couldn't believe his luck. The man seemed to have lots of money, and if he worked hard enough for it, Gumball could maybe get a large tip or two from him. The man appeared drunk enough, Larry must have given him extra drinks without realizing how drunk he was. Carefully, he adjusted his collar, and popped open the top two buttons on his shirt and mused his blue hair, trying to get it to fall slightly into his eyes.

Lord Farquaad sat slumped over in his chair, a beanpole of a man had served him lots of cheap beer, so at least he was drunk at this point. He was disappointed in the men in the town he had seen, none of them had led up to his expectations. Maybe he should just quit in his search, maybe he was destined to die alone.

Just as he was raising out of his seat, getting ready to head back to his motel room, the double bed that wouldn't be used by more that just him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, still drunk, his vision slightly blurred, he saw a young man, handsome, albeit blue. He was instantly intrigued, giving this man a once over. The uniform shirt, unbuttoned just slightly, alluding to something more. The hair, mused and falling gently into his large eyes.

Suddenly, he realized that the young man had asked him a question.

"Hm?" Lord Farquaad asked, not entirely sure what the question had been

Gumball had just asked the man what else he wanted to order. By the way the man had eyed him up and down, well, it seemed like he wanted him. When the man had raised his head to look at Gumball, Gumball had seen how handsome he was. He didn't look like anyone else in town.

Gumball let out a squeak as he tripped onto the mans lap. He froze in shock, body tensing up. He didn't know what to do, should he move, should he wait for the man to move, should he say something? He didn't know what on earth was going through the man's head at the moment.

Farquaad thought the young man was handsome, and wanted to get to know him, but didn't expect him to quite literally fall into his lap. The blue man had seemingly tripped and fallen directly into his lap, face down, ass up. While he admired the view of the young man laying on his lap, soft ample butt facing him, he doubted the young man felt the same. He really doubted the man would feel the same when he noticed Farquaad's growing erection on his stomach.

"Mhr" He rolled his hips, trying to get the man off of his lap, to tell him to move, to get up. Unfortunately, that just made his skin get hotter, and his "little problem" get larger, grinding into the man's stomach as Farquaad tried to tell him to get up.

Gumball thought he would be fine, as long as he ignore what was definitely an erection that he felt on his stomach, pushing into him gently. As soon as the man he was on top of groaned and ground his hips though, he was most definitely not fine. He cleared his throat, to get the man's attention, but that just made his body vibrate with the sound

Farquaad didn't know how to handle the vibration the man's body had just made. He wanted him to get off on one hand, but his body said differently, wanting to take the young man back to his motel room, and do what his body was practically begging him to do. And, based on what seemed to be happening by his leg, the man on his lap might have felt the same.

As gently as he could, without moving his body too much for the man on his lap, he muttered, "Hey, unless you'd like to get out of here sometime soon, would you mind stepping off?"

Gumball tried to scramble as quickly off the man's lap as he could, accidentally moving against his erection as he did so, eliciting a quiet groan from the man. His cheeks burning as red as his blue skin could get, he got to his feet. The black-haired man had his eyes closed, head back in obvious concentration.

"So," Gumball started, his voice squeaky, wavering, "What would you like to eat?" He thought the man might say a simple pizza, maybe pepperoni, most people get that. He certainly didn't expect the next words that came out of his mouth.

"You." Farquaad said frankly. He knew what had just transpired in that moment. He knew what they had experienced, what the blue-man in front of him had felt for him, for gods sake, he had felt it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that? Review please, if anyone actually wants to read this, I might update more often.


End file.
